


Багажник

by linda_kaioh



Series: Линда-сан в Стране чудес [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda_kaioh/pseuds/linda_kaioh
Summary: Кто сказал, что автоспорт – занятие бесполезное и глупое? Детектив Линда Кайе опровергает это мнение!
Series: Линда-сан в Стране чудес [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994326





	Багажник

**Author's Note:**

> Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 3.0 Unported

Здесь было темно и жарко. Машину болтало из стороны в сторону, и мне трудно было удержаться что бы не приложиться головой о крышку багажника. Рядом лежали какие-то пакеты, и их содержимое то и дело впивалось острыми углами в мои бока. Я бы выкинула их подальше, но руки мои были хорошо связаны, а во рту был кляп, что не оставляло ни малейшей надежды на комфорт.

Пару часов назад я и подумать не могла, что поездка за потерянной очередным клиентом безделушкой может обернуться тряской в бандитском седане. Я просто приехала в Уайлд Фоллз, прошлась по улице и, даже не добравшись до нужного дома, повстречалась с ними. Потрёпанный временем Бумер тормознул в метре от меня, и прежде чем я успела хоть что-то понять, меня схватили и грубо запихнули в багажник. Пара мгновений чтобы связать мои руки, воткнуть кляп, и под звук закрывающейся крышки наступила тьма.

С этого момента и началось моё долгое путешествие в неизвестность. Парни вели не очень уверенно, но достаточно быстро чтобы стало ясно: в пункте назначения их уже заждались. Я старалась прислушаться к происходившему в салоне, но, как назло, похитители были молчаливы донельзя: водитель крутил баранку, а его компаньон лишь молчал и время от времени шмыгал носом.

Я всё ещё не теряла надежды понять, где я, но это оказалось непростой задачей. Местность казалась пустынной, а старый двигатель заглушал своим треском любой звук, прорывающийся снаружи. Требовалось что-то такое, примечательное, но я слышала лишь редкие звуки проезжающих мимо машин.

Не знаю, сколько времени я проболталась так в неизвестности, но вдруг до меня донеслась какая-то музыка. Что-то неразборчивое, но определённо тяжёлое, металл или вроде того.

Концерт?

И в следующее мгновение монотонное рычание бандитской машины буквально разорвал рёв V12 стремительно проносящегося мимо нас суперкара.

Ламборгини, что-то из классики! Скорее всего Дьябло VT!

Великолепный суперкар, который я не видела, но ощущала каждой клеткой своего организма, стремительно обогнал нас, ударил по тормозам, нырнул куда-то в влево и заметно сбавил обороты, готовясь запарковаться.

В этой местности суперкар был чем-то вроде НЛО из окрестностей Сириуса, поэтому неожиданное появление такого раритета, да ещё и на парковке перед заведением с тяжёлой музыкой, могло означать только одно: это был Мегакар Пойнт, место, где тусовались владельцы суперкаров, не занятые в данный момент зарабатыванием миллионов.

И мы только что проехали мимо него на восток.

Не то чтобы, вооружившись этим знанием, я могла точно сказать, куда меня везут, но это была определённо зацепка, и я не собиралась её упускать.

Мы ехали больше часа. Старый, скрипящий подвеской Бумер то разгонялся на длинных прямых, то плёлся по извилистым дорогам, словно боясь на очередном повороте улететь в кювет. То и дело он натыкался на грузовики и медленно ехал следом за ними, но потом ловил мгновение и, неожиданно резво для такой машины, обгонял.

Но любое путешествие однажды заканчивается, и вот наш седан сильно сбавил скорость, выехал на грунтовку и, потрясшись ещё пару минут, въехал в даже не успевшие открыться – судя по звуку – автоматические ворота, сделал кружок по двору, въехал на ровную поверхность и остановился.

Когда крышка багажника открылась, мы уже были в окутанном полумраком гараже. Отсюда я не особо что видела, но едва бандит одним рывком вытащил меня наружу, я поняла, что оказалась в небедном доме. Гараж был просторным, здесь стояла ещё пара машин, а вокруг царили чистота и порядок. Разве что, стоящий в дальней части гаража, бронированный фургон тёмно-синего цвета, из которого доносились звуки, похожие на молоток и болгарку, немного портил это впечатление.

– Босс хочет с тобой поговорить, – сказал бандит, и так же легко поставил меня на землю.

Я попыталась ответить ему, но он, даже не заботясь о кляпе, лишь толкнул меня в направлении двери.

Дверь вела во внутренние помещения дома. Пока меня вели к кабинету этого самого босса, я так и не увидела ничего, что могло бы мне подсказать, где я нахожусь. Длинные коридоры и просторные комнаты были либо без окон, либо окна имелись, но были старательно занавешены тяжёлыми шторами. Единственное открытое окно, которое мне попалось, выходило на прекрасную кирпичную стену.

Эти ребята не котировали солнечный свет.

– Босс, мы нашли кое-кого, – сказал бандит и, грубо выдернув кляп, втолкнул меня в кабинет.

Преодолев приоткрытые двойные двери, я оказалась в обставленной со вкусом просторной комнате. Здесь была пара стеллажей с книгами, которые не читали, мини-бар, скромного вида телевизор и огромный стол с парой кресел перед ним. За столом сидел некий господин солидного вида, но лёгкий полумрак, царивший в кабинете, надёжно скрывал его от моего взора.

– Это кто? – донёсся чуть усталый, но внушающий лёгкий трепет голос.

Я не видела лица этого господина, но у чувака с таким голосом определённо должны были быть усы.

– Ищейка, – ответил бандит.

– Ах, мисс Кайе. Добро пожаловать в нашу скромную обитель, – проговорил господин, но радушия в его голосе я не почувствовала.

– Я Вас знаю? – вместо приветствий поинтересовалась я.

– Не думаю. Но я наслышан о Вас.

То, как он это сказал, мне очень не понравилось.

– Ну и зачем ты её привёз? – спросил босс.

– Говорю же, это ищейка. Она явно что-то вынюхивала. Стопудово её наняли чтобы найти эт самое.

– Мисс Кайе? – прервал его босс.

Я не видела его лица, но буквально почувствовала как он перевёл на меня взгляд.

– У меня в Уайлд Фоллз одно дело, – стараясь сохранить спокойствие, буднично ответила я. – Клиент попросил найти одну безделушку. И я была почти у цели, но ваши парни...

– Достаточно, – остановил меня босс.

Его взгляд тут же отпустил меня, и я смогла, наконец, перевести дыхание.

– Босс, она врёт, – попытался оправдаться бандит.

– Вы врёте, мисс Кайе?

– Ни капли, – честнейшим голосом ответила я.

– Убери её отсюда, – раздражённо бросил босс.

Кажется, от меня решили избавиться!

Я хотела рвануть в сторону, но в следующее мгновение тупая боль разорвала мою голову на сотни частей, и просторный кабинет сменился кромешной тьмой.

– Эй очнись! – услышала я сквозь тьму.

Тут же моё лицо опалил резкий удар, и я окончательно пришла в себя.

Всё тот же бандит привычным движением вытаскивал меня из багажника. Его напарника я не видела, зато моя голова была снова при мне, что, не смотря на шум после удара, вселяло хоть какой-то оптимизм.

Однако оптимизм мой держался недолго. Мы были чёрт знает где, вокруг был густой лес, и по заляпанному грязью бамперу машины, я могла точно сказать, что основные дороги остались далеко позади. Смеркалось: последние лучи солнца освещали верхушки деревьев, последние вечерние песни пели птицы, но здесь внизу уже была ночь.

– Давай прогуляемся, – коротко сказал бандит.

– Пришли.

Мы были на небольшой ровной полянке, удивительно контрастировавшей с чащей леса. Отсюда не было видно машины и даже бурчание её двигателя можно было услышать лишь как следует напрягши слух. Второй бандит так и остался сидеть в салоне, и это чуть уровняло бы мои шансы, если бы не пистолет в руках моего похитителя. Он стоял в нескольких метрах от меня, и мог выстрелить в любой момент.

– Знаешь, я бы не стал этого делать, но босс... – как бы оправдываясь, проговорил он.

– Что уж... – ответила я, как бы извиняя его.

В подобные моменты полагается лихорадочно соображать, но я не могла думать ни о чём, тело моё сковал вечерний холод, а мысли застряли у меня в голове. Я видела только поблескивающий сталью пистолет, и непроходимые заросли, в которых меня вряд ли когда-нибудь найдут.

– Ладно, – сказал бандит, и передёрнул затвор. – Куда хочешь? В голову или в грудь?

– В грудь, – коротко ответила я и чуть кивнула.

Бандит поднял пистолет и прицелился.

– Только целься хорошо, – добавила я. – Не хочу мучиться.

– Ладно-ладно, – отмахнулся тот и подошёл ко мне.

В следующее мгновение его пистолет упёрся мне в грудь, а палец едва заметно напрягся на курке.

– Я и правда не хочу это делать, – виновато проговорил он и на мгновение отвёл взгляд.

– Ну и не делай, – бросила я.

Одним рывком я ушла с линии огня и что есть сил пнула его по ногам. Бандит покачнулся и потерял равновесие. Следующим пинком я отправила его пистолет в красивый полёт и тут же помчалась прочь.

– Кольт!!! – только и услышала я крик позади себя.

Несмотря на связанные руки, меня было не остановить. Я неслась по лесу лишь немногим хуже своих первобытных предков, спасающихся от диких животных. Ловкими прыжками я перемахивала через кусты и поваленные деревья, ныряла под особо толстые ветки и не сбавляла темп не смотря ни на что.

Позади раздавались их голоса. Несколько раз они даже стреляли, но больше наугад, лишь бы напугать меня. Однако на меня такое не действовало, ведь если я остановлюсь и сдамся, второго шанса у меня точно не будет.

Однако силы мои были не безграничны. И несмотря на острое желание жить, темп мой неумолимо падал, ноги становились ватными, и я рисковала на чём-нибудь навернуться и упасть.

Поэтому я перешла ко второй фазе своего побега. Резко взяв влево, я выбрала место поровнее и замерла. Попыталась выровнять дыхание, прислушалась, быстро поняла, откуда надвигается беда и осторожно поползла дальше.

Бандиты быстро настигли меня, но к тому моменту я уже была готова. Вокруг был лес, трава, сухие ветки, всевозможные лужи и ручейки, но мои движения были легки и бесшумны. Бандиты знали, что я где-то рядом, но не видели меня. Они разделились, стараясь прочесать это место, но я каждый раз уходила от них. Фонарики их телефонов как могли освещали мрак ночного леса, но куда бы они не светили меня уже не было там.

Я готова была играть в эти прятки до утра, но они явно были уже на пределе.

– Кольт, что будем делать? – жалобно вопрошал мой стрелок.

– Откуда я знаю! – огрызнулся его приятель. – Будем искать! Иначе босс с нас шкуру сдерёт!

– А что если её уже здесь нет? Она всё равно ничего не видела!

– Кончай скулить, она видела броневик.

– Да, но она не знает, где этот броневик. Она год будет его искать, нас там уже не будет!

Его приятель задумался. Сидя в десятке метров от него под каргой, я почти слышала как скрипят шестерёнки в его голове.

– Дерьмо! – наконец, выпалил он. – Возвращаемся.

Я слышала, как они зашагали обратно. Быстро, но не бегом. Кажется, они всё ещё надеялись, что я расслаблюсь и выдам себя, но даже когда они окончательно скрылись из виду, я не шелохнулась. Я ждала. Я ждала достаточно чтобы у них сдали нервы, и только лишь убедившись, что след их простыл, я так же тихо и незаметно двинулась дальше.

Пора выбираться из этого леса.

– Агата! – выпалила я, едва услышав в трубке сонный голос подруги. – Спасай меня.

– Где ты? – неожиданно бодро отозвалась та.

Я выглянула из телефонной будки и оглядела окрестности: частные дома с редкими горящими окнами, а то и просто погружённые во мрак, пустыри, грязные машины и кинотеатр в квадратном здании через дорогу.

– Похоже на Лоу Фоллз, недалеко от Уайлд Фоллз.

– Там есть полицейский участок. Можешь добраться до него?

– Да.

– Жди меня там.

Я дописывала заметки на очередном листе бумаги, когда с улицы донёсся резкий скрип тормозов.

Хикару лингринской полиции. Не знаю почему, но все полицейские Хикару столицы весьма характерно скрипели тормозами, и я могла безошибочно и сразу сказать, что это за экипаж решил так резко остановиться. И, что характерно, нигде больше за пределами Лингрина такие машины так не звучали.

Ну а когда входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась заметно взволнованная и растрёпанная после прерванного сна Агата, я окончательно убедилась в своей правоте.

Подруга огляделась, увидела меня за невысоким ограждением, разделявшим холл участка на две части, и тут же зашагала ко мне.

– Линда! – едва приблизившись ко мне, протянула она и, вместо приветствия, крепко обняла меня. – Ты в порядке?

– Кушать хочется, – призналась я, – и голова болит, а так – норм.

Агата отпрянула, крепко взялась за мою голову и принялась разглядывать то место, куда меня огрели.

– Ужин мы организуем и голову подлечим, – протянула она, – только расскажи, какого чёрта с тобой приключилось.

Несмотря позднее время, в холле стало весьма многолюдно: Агата быстро нашла общий язык с коллегами и собрала всех, кого только можно. И теперь пара десятков ушей, включая Агату и копа, который столь стремительно домчал её сюда, внимательно слушали рассказ о моих злоключениях.

– Так я и попала сюда, – подытожила я. – Если оставить в стороне моё похищение и попытку меня пристрелить, то мне интересен тот самый броневик. Я не знаю, что внутри, но выглядит он очень серьёзно. Бандиты как раз ломали его, но, думаю, без ошеломительного успеха. И они явно не хотели бы чтобы о его местоположении знал кто-то ещё.

– Похоже, ты всё пропустила, – без тени издевки отозвалась Агата.

Закинув ногу на ногу, она сидела на старом потёртом диване и неторопливо потягивала крепкий кофе.

– Там алмазы, столько, что можно купить маленькую страну. Прошлой ночью их везли в Карнар. Владельцы хотели всё сделать по-тихому, но кто-то слил инфу, и у Хай Фоллз на конвой напали бандиты. Работали профессионалы: перебили охрану, вырубили трекер и угнали бронированный фургон. Сработали чётко: поначалу никто даже не понял, что произошло. А когда хватились, фургона уже и след простыл. Некоторые думают, что он уже в Сан Сити или на островах.

– Но он всё ещё здесь, – я пожала плечами. – Эти парни не идиоты, чтобы ехать на нём. Должно быть, у них здесь дом, в котором они решили разобрать машину и вытащить из неё всё до последнего камушка.

– И ты, конечно, знаешь, где этот дом, – усмехнулась Агата.

– Нет, – развела я руками. – Всё, что я видела: там гараж и ворота, а ещё какая-то стена сделана из кирпича. И в нем ооочень большие комнаты, хоть в футбол играй.

– Здесь все такие, – вставил один из полицейских. – Скоро начнётся чемпионат.

Агата пропустила его колкость мимо ушей.

– Нужно проверить каждый, – сказала она, – особенно те, что сдавались в последнее время.

– Это где-то на месяц.

Агата поморщилась. Остальные лишь закивали. Похоже, мой час настал.

– Не нужно ничего проверять, – сказала я.

– У тебя есть идея? – буднично переспросила Агата, словно такое со мной было постоянно.

– Конечно, – так же буднично ответила я. – Нужна хорошая карта со всеми дорогами, дорожками и тропинками. Ну и немного времени.

Огромная карта занимала весь стол и даже свешивалась по бокам. Я нависала над ней, как разведчик в фильме, и пыталась сориентироваться.

С другой стороны на карту смотрела Агата и просто ждала. Копы поначалу выразили сомнения в том, что я хоть что-то найду, но подруга быстро их успокоила, отправив немного погулять. Таким образом в холле сейчас были только я, она и лингринский офицер, незаметно уснувший в кресле.

– Итак, вот Мегакар Пойнт, – ткнула я в точку на карте.

Подруга лишь кивнула.

– А вот мы едем на восток.

Подруга снова кивнула. Похоже, она понятия не имела, что всё это означает, но не теряла веры в меня.

Меня же всё ещё переполняли сомнения. Мне безумно хотелось прищучить всю эту банду во главе с их боссом, но я не была стопроцентно уверена, что это у меня получится.

Я смотрела на карту, смотрела на свои заметки, и не знала, с чего начать. Хуже того, так я теряла драгоценное время: бандиты не будут сидеть там вечно, особенно после того, как я сбежала от них, так что действовать нужно было быстро.

Ладно, попробуем.

– Да, на восток, – пробормотала я и провела пальцем по карте.

– Красный ручей, – бормотала я. – Синий холм. Потом снова Красный ручей – огибает все эти холмы.

– Ты уверена? – вдруг вмешалась в мои размышления Агата. – Там густой лес, никаких дорог – одни тропинки и никакого жилья.

– Что? – удивилась я и ещё раз посмотрела на карту.

Чёрт, кажется, я увлеклась. То, что минуту назад мне казалось широкой дорогой, теперь выглядело как заброшенная сто лет назад тропа, по которой машина если бы и проехала, то только с оглушительным грохотом. Явно не то место, куда меня везли.

– Хорошо, давай попробуем ещё раз.

– Дорога, дорога, – бормотала я, скользя пальцем по бумаге. – А потом левый поворот...

Но неожиданно мой палец упёрся в правый поворот, да ещё и не такой крутой, как я ожидала. Я на всякий случай пригляделась повнимательнее, вдруг там был ещё один поворот, который, может быть, был чуть дальше или чуть ближе, но таких не наблюдалось.

– Ещё раз, – проговорила я и помотала головой.

– Грунтовка... – протянула я, глядя то на карту, то на записи. – Где чёртова грунтовка?

– Ещё раз? – зевнула Агата.

– Ещё раз, – согласилась я.

– Вот неплохой дом, – ткнула я пальцем в квадратик на карте.

– Но? – переспросила Агата, протягивая мне чашку кофе.

– Но это местный морг.

Агата лишь громко рассмеялась.

Перепробовав кучу вариантов, напрягши память до предела, сделав заметок ещё на пару листов, я наконец пришла к нему. К Хиллсайд Мэншн. К дому на холме. К дому, где меня уже заждались мои новые друзья.

– Офицер Баксли, что это за особняк? – вопрошала Агата у местного начальника.

– Дом одного дельца из Европы, его зовут Андре Лоран. Продаёт автомобили и спецтехнику. Он приезжает сюда время от времени

– Когда в последний раз он здесь появлялся?

– Месяц назад или вроде того. Думаете, он стоит за ограблением?

– Думаю, что мы узнаем об этом сразу же как наведаемся к нему домой. Сколько у Вас людей?

– Более, чем достаточно. Я свяжусь с полицией Уайлд Фоллз и Хай Фоллз, подключу кое-кого ещё. Думаю, они не откажутся поучаствовать в заварушке.

– Полагаюсь на Вас, – кивнула Агата.

– Офицер Стоунер, – холодно проговорил Баксли, – Вы не собираетесь вызвать из Лингрина своих людей?

– У нас слишком мало времени, чтобы заниматься этим, офицер, – так же холодно ответила Агата. – Это ваша земля – вам и карты в руки.

– Так Вы с нами? – чуть оттаял Баксли.

– Разумеется, – злобно протянула Агата. – Хочу лично увидеть всех засранцев, которые чуть не отправили мою драгоценную подругу на тот свет.

От этих слов мне на душе стало тепло и приятно.

Баксли удовлетворённо кивнул, громко хлопнул в ладоши и крикнул:

– По машинам! Выезжаем через десять минут!

В следующее мгновение участок загудел, как пчелиный улей. Полицейские, пребывавшие до сих пор в состоянии напряжённого покоя, немедленно оживились, вскочили со своих мест и принялись готовиться к выезду. Они носились по коридорам, громко хлопали дверями, бряцали сапогами и амуницией, передавали друг другу дробовики и винтовки, перезаряжали пистолеты.

Похоже, встреча с моими похитителями будет весьма захватывающей.

Хиллсайд Мэншн выглядел именно так, как я себе и представляла: солидный особняк за высокими стенами, примостившийся на вершине высокого холма. С одной стороны холм обступала роща, постепенно переходящая в густой лес, с другой – текла небольшая река, и взору человека, выходящего по утрам на широкую террасу, открывался поистине великолепный вид.

Впрочем, обосновавшуюся здесь банду мало интересовали пейзажи. Кроме Хиллсайд Мэншн здесь был ещё десяток таких же особняков, так что ребята явно старались лишний раз не высовываться, чтобы не привлечь к себе ненужного внимания. Это же объясняло, чего они так нерешительно обращались с фургоном: попробовали бы они его взорвать, и все местные копы в скором времени съехались бы сюда.

Не новая, но всё ещё бодрая Хикару несла нас по дороге, ведущей прямо к особняку. Чтобы не засветиться раньше времени, я выключила фары и старательно дозировала газ. Рядом со мной сидела Агата и молча вглядывалась в темноту.

Единственное, что нарушало гнетущую тишину в салоне, было похрапывание лингринского полицейского, уснувшего на заднем сиденье. Когда мы только выезжали из Лоу Фоллз, он порывался взять управление вверенным ему автомобилем на себя и ни в какую не пускал меня за руль, но Агата пригрозила ему, что тот до места пойдёт пешком, и офицер быстро сдался, а уже через пару минут просто заснул.

Тем временем особняк неминуемо приближался. Я сбросила скорость, свернула на грунтовую дорогу, остановила машину на обочине и заглушила двигатель.

Посмотрела на особняк. Отсюда были хорошо видны стены и почти не видны постройки, которые они скрывали. Всё выглядело безжизненным и покинутым, словно банда давно свалила отсюда. Однако, стоило посидеть подольше и как следует прислушаться, как до меня донёсся едва слышный лязг металла. А вскоре я увидела отблески света, пробивавшегося через пару неплотно закрытых окон.

Да, они здесь. Они всё ещё здесь.

Посмотрела на часы: скоро рассвет. Все, кто в этот момент спал, спали особенно крепко, а кто нет – те, готовы были заснуть. Лучше времени не придумаешь.

Посмотрев на подругу, я кивнула. Та кивнула в ответ и достала рацию.

– Всё чисто, – проговорила она. – Они здесь. Приём.

– Наслаждайтесь представлением, – в явном предвкушении отозвалась рация. – Конец связи.

Небо над нами начало светлеть, но вокруг царил настоящий мрак, такой плотный, что копов, группами окружающих особняк, я почти не видела. Однако они были так возбуждены всей движухой, что я хорошо чувствовала их. Кажется, ребята воспринимали это как некое приключение, нежели как рутину.

– Как думаешь, они справятся? – поинтересовалась я.

– Неее... – лениво отозвалась Агата. – Банду они накроют, но половина обязательно разбежится.

– Не любишь ты коллег.

Агата лишь усмехнулась.

Тем временем, первые копы полезли через стену. Во тьме на фоне светлого неба они выглядели немного как средневековые нинзя, и наблюдение за их движениями немало веселило меня. Я даже представила, что мы сидим не у стен современного особняка, а у стен самурайского замка, и сейчас жизнь его спящего владельца была в немалой опасности. Однако, едва зажужжали автоматические ворота, этот образ моментально испарился.

– Они входят, – окончательно вернула меня в действительность подруга.

Вооружённые до зубов полицейские, стройными рядами устремились во двор особняка и, насколько мне было видно, начали рассредоточиваться. Несколько минут ничего не происходило, даже рация молчала, а потом вдруг раздался чей-то возглас – должно быть, какой-то бандит перед сном выглянул в окно – и грянули первые выстрелы.

– Ну вот, – с ироничной улыбкой проговорила Агата.

Одиночные выстрелы переросли в целую перестрелку. К пистолетам присоединились дробовики, а вскоре послышались и автоматные очереди: похоже, бандиты перепугались не на шутку, но сдаваться просто так не собирались. Попутно оживилась рация: полицейские, не стесняясь в выражениях, координировали действия и просто выражали негодование ситуацией. Судя по их эмоциональным выкрикам, штурм шёл в целом успешно, но не настолько успешно, как на то рассчитывали копы.

Но это всё было за стенами особняка. Здесь же всё оставалось по-прежнему: мы с Агатой терпеливо ждали развязки, а лингринский полицейский крепко спал, не взирая на орущую рацию.

– Мать вашу, остановите его! – вдруг криком взорвалось устройство.

В воротах вспыхнул какой-то свет, и в следующее мгновение из них, агрессивно рыча двигателем, вылетел тёмный седан.

Я даже не успела осознать, что произошло, однако моё тело отреагировало молниеносно. Одним движением провернув ключ в замке зажигания, моя рука схватила рычаг коробки передач, а другая легла на руль. Ноги ударили по педалям, и, взревев, Хикару задним ходом сорвалась с места. Тёмный седан, едва не срываясь на грунтовке в занос, только достиг моей машины, а я уже отчаянно крутила руль, разворачивая машину. Седан выскочил на асфальт и стремительно помчался от особняка прочь, но уже через десяток секунд моя Хикару была там.

– Отлично, Линда! Жми! – азартно воскликнула Агата и щёлкнула каким-то тумблером.

Салон тут же заполнил вой сирены, а по дороге вокруг нас заскользили красные огни.

Признаться, я полицейских погонях я участвовала всего несколько раз, при чём один раз гнались за мной, а в другой во всём этом беспорядке я оказалась чисто случайно. Но чтобы преследовать кого-то на полицейской машине – такое со мной было впервые, поэтому к такому повороту событий я была не готова. Постоянные завывания не давали как следует сосредоточиться на вождении, а мельтешение мигалки и того раз за разом сбивало с толку во тьме.

И всё же было в этом что-то такое, что в конце концов заставило меня забыть про такие мелочи. Сидя за рулём полицейской машины я словно взглянула на мир по-другому. Всё вроде бы было, как прежде, но изменилось само восприятие действительности. Я больше не была обычным водителем, пытающимся догнать другого водителя. Я была настоящей хищницей, эта дорога была моей территорией, и я вела здесь охоту!

Тёмный седан был хорош даже на этой извилистой сельской дороге, но у него не было никаких шансов. В считанные минуты я сократила дистанцию настолько, чтобы увидеть шильдик, похожий на летучую мышь, а ещё через пару минут, один мост и три поворота, я ехала с ним бок о бок.

– Водитель синей Мазды! – поднеся ко рту микрофон, через громкоговоритель вещала Агата. – Прижмитесь к обочине и остановитесь!

Водитель седана поступил с точностью до наоборот, вонзив педаль газа в пол. Его машина попыталась вырваться вперёд, но такой простой техники оказалось не достаточно.

– Мочи его, – раздражённо бросила Агата и тут же схватилась за ручку над дверью.

Меня не нужно было просить дважды. Одним резким, но точным движением руля, я приложила борт Хикару к борту Мазды, и с лязгом металла машину сотряс удар.

– Что за чёрт?! – тотчас же очнулся на заднем сиденье полицейский.

Мой оппонент, пытаясь уйти в отрыв, к такой атаке оказался совершенно не готов, и от удара седан буквально сдуло с дороги. Вылетев на обочину, он подскочил на кочке, влетел в высокую траву, подпрыгнул ещё раз и, приземлившись в канаву, завалился на бок. Пропахав пару сотен метров песка и земли, седан окончательно остановился.

Ещё через сотню метров притормозила и я. Агата выразительно посмотрела на меня, достала пистолет и поспешила вылезти наружу. Её примеру последовал и коллега. Кажется, он всё ещё был дезориентирован, но годы службы давали о себе знать. Вместе они приблизились к седану: Агата взяла чуть правее, полицейский прикрывал её на расстоянии.

В салоне Мазды было какое-то движение, похожее скорее на хаотичное барахтанье человека, только что улетевшего в кювет и, в отсутствии подушек безопасности, приложившегося головой к рулю, нежели на подготовку к обороне, но бдительность терять было ни к чему.

Агата откашлялась и суровым голосом прокричала:

– Не будет ли так любезен многоуважаемый джинн вылезти из машины?

Джинн не возражал, и вскоре из открытого окна показались его руки, а через минуту его уже вязали Агата с коллегой.

Я вышла из машины и медленно подошла к ним. Агата как раз застегнула наручники и, схватив за воротник, одним рывком подняла водителя. Свет фар ударил ему в лицо, осветив и заставив зажмуриться.

Это был шеф. Я не видела его лица тогда, но одного взгляда сейчас было достаточно чтобы понять, что это был он. И у него были усы.

– А, мисс Кайе, – тяжело дыша, растерянно проговорил он. – Напомните мне потом оторвать Дикси голову.

Я не ответила. Его разборки с подчинёнными меня мало волновали. В общем-то, я бы не возражала, если бы они поубивали друг друга, только не втягивая в это меня.

Мы с Агатой стояли перед броневиком, устало разглядывали всё, что успели с ним сотворить бандиты, и зрелище это было поистине душераздирающим. Распиленные листы стали, погнутые решётки, местами – вмятины от кувалды, где-то даже виднелся сам сейф. Похоже, задержись мы на пару часов, преступники добрались бы, наконец, до ценного груза и, распихав камушки по карманам, спокойно растворились бы в ночи.

– Мы поймали крупную рыбу, – не без гордости заявила подруга. – Наши парни пробили чувака, которого ты столкнула с дороги.

– И кто он?

– Гиш Лоран, старший сын старика Лорана. Решил воспользоваться особняком отца, чтобы провернуть выгодное дельце. Пока отец продавал спецтехнику, сын возил через границу контрабанду. У него своя контора. Подчинённые – все, как один – интеллигентные, образованные, законопослушные люди. Сильно ему помогали в нелёгком деле. А как на горизонте замаячили алмазы, решил сорвать куш и завязать. Но тут подвернулась ты и не дала ему встать на путь исправления.

– Понятно, – бросила я. – Когда меня прикончат, не забудь упомянуть этот факт на надгробии.

– Не переживай, я обязательно отомщу за тебя, – усмехнулась Агата.

Кажется, работа в полиции хорошо способствовала развитию пофигизма подруги.

– Ну а пока тебя не убили, – вдруг посерьёзнела она, – скажи, как, чёрт побери, ты нашла дорогу к этому особняку?

Я ждала этого вопроса.

– Элементарно, Агата. Я запомнила её.

– Но ведь ты даже не видела её, – озадаченно возразила подруга. – Ты же сидела в багажнике связанная.

– Да, но я её чувствовала.

– Что за бред? Как такое возможно?

– Дорогая Агата, ты забываешь одну вещь. Я – уличная гонщица. Говорят, что неплохая. А что для гонщика важнее всего?

– Хорошо жать на газ, тормоз и проходить повороты?

– Тайминг. Ритм. Чувство темпа. Я не просто чувствовала, как едет машина, с какой скоростью, где поворачивает, где разгоняется и где тормозит. Я чувствовала её темп, насколько быстро разгоняется, насколько круто поворачивает, все ошибки водителя. И я запоминала каждую деталь, от съезда к Мегакар Пойнт до ворот особняка. Это было сложно, но у меня не было другого выбора. Оказавшись в участке, я всё это записала – можешь глянуть на досуге. А наложить эту легенду на карту уже было делом техники. Так мы и оказались здесь.

Агата пыталась возразить или хоть как-то прокомментировать сказанное мною, раз за разом открывала рот, но так и не нашла слов. Наконец, она иронично улыбнулась и развела руками.


End file.
